Hand held data entry terminals are available to collect data, to selectively process data and to communicate collective data with other systems by various automated or manual operations. A typical automated process, which may be included in such operations, relates to collecting data by scanning bar code data with a scanner. Subsequently, the collective data information may be processed such as becoming included in a data base. In another operation, it may be desired to communicate the information to another unit within a respective data collection system.
Various investigatory efforts in this area have shown that some functional applications of the data collection systems may require certain features on such hand-held units which may not at all be required in other functional applications. Going toward specialization of the units for specific tasks, the cost of operating the data collection systems tends to become more and more prohibitive as systems become configured to accommodate various specific applications. On the other hand, when data entry units are mass produced for general applications, efficiency in the application is jeopardized and compromise on various features results in less than the most efficient data handling procedures. It is consequently desirable to provide a data collection system in which hand-held units are equipped with features relating to particular needs without having a prohibitively high price tag.
The desirability of using interchangeable modules in a hand held data entry terminal is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,500, filed Dec. 26, 1990, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/816,888, filed Jan. 3, 1992, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, in addition to having a scanner which can connect to a data entry terminal, other modules can be substituted for such scanners, such as an RF link.
Since these accessories must be sealed to the body housing and secured from moving with respect to the second body housing, prior art systems have been somewhat cumbersome and not altogether reliable.
Another problem associated with hand held data entry terminals is replacement of a battery pack and making sure that the battery pack makes a reliable contact with the contacts within the hand held unit itself.
Because these hand held data entry terminals are often used outside and in wet and inclement weather, it is necessary that it be sealed sufficiently to prevent the entry of moisture therein. The attempts to seal these units on the keyboard portion have not been completely satisfactory and the sealing of an accessory module such as a scanner has been even more of a problem.
Another problem associated with a hand held data entry apparatus is being able to position a scanner attached thereto in such a manner that it is flexible enough to accommodate all users and most working situations. Heretofore, a hand held unit has not been available to permit scan left, right or straight ahead (all three options) while viewing a display on such hand held unit. Also, pivoting the built in scanner or bar code reader about two perpendicular axes has not been considered as a way to provide desired adjustability.
Another problem has been that the audio signal, signaling the situation that the scan has been acceptable, is not always heard because of other noises in the area. Consequently, there is a need for both an audio and visual indication of a "good scan" situation and furthermore, there is a need for a visual indication of a "bad scan." Because the size of the keyboard of a hand held unit must be kept to a minimum, there is quite often not enough space to put all such features available on such keyboard.